candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Ranked Users
This is a compilation of the local staff members. Bureaucrats Lefty8899 profile pic.jpg|link=User:Lefty8899 3primetime3.jpg|link=User:3primetime3 Roseturnip.jpg|link=User:Roseturnip Wildoneshelper.jpg|link=User:Wildoneshelper * : * : Primetime is an active administrator coming from Los Angeles, California. He likes his friends on this wiki the most! He also likes a simple "thanks" when he writes you a message informing you about something. He abhors ignored messages >.< In real life, he loves to play the piano and violin, and would like to major in piano performance in the future. * : Roseturnip, Sven the reindeer is an active bureaucrat coming from the Frozen. This user is currently trying to help out on this wiki if possible and trying to monitor trolls, spam and vandalism. However, I will not be available on chat often due to the past incidents. If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my wall. * : Dun dun dun dun... Done done done DONE!!!!! Administrators 3litecandycrusher.jpg|link=User:3litecandycrusher Blackbird625.jpg|link=User:Blackbird625 Blueeighthnote.jpg|link=User:Blueeighthnote Catinthedark.jpg|link=User:Catinthedark CC-8589934592.jpg|link=User:CC-8589934592 ChaneyTheSamurott.jpg|link=User:ChaneyTheSamurott Cheekian.jpg|link=User:Cheekian Cjay1997.jpg|link=User:Cjay1997 DoCheonGong.jpg|link=User:DoCheonGong Flockky II.jpg|link=User:Flockky II Imamadmad.jpg|link=User:Imamadmad Marisa1980.jpg|link=User:Marisa1980 Storm2.jpg|link=User:Storm2 Supermario3459.jpg|link=User:Supermario3459 * : 3litecandycrusher, or 3lite, is known as a very active vandalism fighter and a very active user. You can find him on chat quite often, and he is almost always around to help. He also loves donuts, so feel free to give him one at anytime! * : Active administrator who doesn't make much of an appearance, but watches the wiki from time to time. When inactive, Blackbird625 is playing Minecraft. * : While no longer as active as before, Blueeighthnote, an administrator, still performs regular tasks, fixing some of the technical errors, and continues to monitor trolls and vandalism. When not active on the wiki, Blueeighthnote studies music. * : * : Elsa is a Snow Queen from Frozen. He likes ice so much, and he wishes to become an ice-skater. He works on this wikia mostly time he is free, and detects spam, vandalism very quick. So, be careful with his icy power! **Recently he is always comes along with Pokemon (like Pikachu, Samurott, Glaceon...), and he wants to become a roleplayer, a children of . * : Chaney is a friendly Samurott living in MI, USA. When he is not on Wikia, he mostly makes levels for his fanon, or roleplays on Facebook. Sometimes he joins Wikia chat and chats there. He has four cats, one is unfortunately blind... * : Cheekian is a player who always play Candy Crush Saga and Candy Crush Soda Saga and have upload many walkthrough videos. Sometimes he have leak a bit about CCS and he just leak at chat sometime. But please don't request information from my wall. * : * : * : The third chapter of Flockky begins... In this wiki, I'm trying my very best to be active in performing various things which I am responsible with. If you have any message to say to me, feel free to message on my wall. * : Imamadmad is an Aussie admin who likes to spend her time fiddling around with things on the back end. She is the owner of , although Imamadbot will claim it's actually the other way around. While not particularly active in the mainspace, she remains outspoken elsewhere and will happily provide an opinion on most things, often without being asked for one. * : Marisa1980 is a student at Be Tong Secondary School. He is very active administrator. He likes playing Candy Crush Saga. He works on this wikia mostly time he is free, and 2 wikias he joining is CCSW and CCSSW. When not active on the wiki, Marisa1980 is playing CCS or studying. * : Storm2 is an English administrator who currently resides somewhere in County Cavan, Ireland. When not performing administrative tasks at the rate of one every five months, he likes to play Worms Armageddon with , make music in FL Studio and make levels for his fanon in Game Maker. He also has Richard, a four-year-old tabby cat who is worshipped by all and sundry. * : Supermario3459, hence his name, is a Mario fan and Nintendo fan even if his favorite game is the original trilogy of Spyro The Dragon. He lives in France in two different towns in the Gironde departement. Near Saint André de Cubzac for his mother and near La Teste-de-Buch (his native town) for his father. He loves playing candy crush and Mario games and also loves Pokémon and hopes to be a part of the roleplayers in a near future. He's unfortunately not very active because of University. Discussions Moderators * : * : A.K.A Owlaugh-Tiffee-OdoosTooSevanWanWan *rofl* Joined : April 2014, Loves Snow, His Creator is . * : Content Moderators * : Chat Moderators * : * : Bp101697 is a Thai user who is also a staff in Angry Birds Wiki. He sometimes contributes here, and usually at Candy Crush Saga Fanon Wiki to make his fanon, Candy Crush Saga: Candies Revenge (CCR). * : * : * : Lucas is a user who joined on June 2014. He used to be an administrator before going into a long period of inactivity. After coming back from inactivity, he will also do his part as a chat moderator by ensuring that no one breaks the rules on the chat. Also, he would also like to restore peace and harmony in the chat. * : MegaPhantaze is a Finnish user who edits mainly Nitrome wiki. He only comments rarely on articles, but is found from the chat moderating really often. Rollbacks * : An active player who plays mostly on mobile. May pop out at random locations. Native language is not English. * : * : BF10 was a user that once earned rollback, but retired. After returning in February, 2016, he has regained has rights back. He gains luck on the hard-insanely hard levels, but almost none at somewhat easy-somewhat hard levels. * : * : Bumblebee is a very active Rollback,. His favorite colors are red and blue. He is a great hurricane enthusiast. He is working on a series called"Bumblebee's adventures" on its own wiki, And a fanfic called"Candy Crush Hurricane center" on the Fanon wiki which is,103 episodes tall * : * : * : Courtemanche437 is an active user on the wiki, though he doesn't use his rollbacking priveleges very much. He was also a former chat mod, and loves Candy Crush Saga and Candy Soda Saga. He is also a fan of the Bejeweled series, games that very much inspired these two. Finally, he enjoys talking with his friends from the wiki on Facebook and Skype. * : Solstice (or DaRKMaRoWaK) is a Solstice Dragon who currently resides on an unknown floating island in the sky (*''cough''Malaysia''cough''*). Unlike the other staff, this user is mostly an anti-social in real life, thus he has no idea on how to introduce himself for now, until he finally comes out of hiding, which only happens twice a year. * : (''Dugu Qiubai) ''is considered a person of the highest in the martial arts novels of Jin Yong martial arts: the galaxy Championships. And in my side, I likes to play all the King's games. Collecting all the goals of the King's game is my objective on playing. * : * : * : * : Etto is a person that wants to make the wiki better. * : Hypotek789 is an ABC/T that has an unexplainable obsession to lamps, mushrooms, and the color Crimson. Hypo likes to socialize on the forum and chat. He desires justice. Digital artist. Member for 2 years. Went inactive twice due to level frustration. Oh, he's back. * : * : Jacob5664 is a person who's been on Wikia for almost a year. He joined on August, 2014 and went inactive from October-May due to lack of playing Candy Crush. Jacob is calm and usually takes things seriously and rarely fools around. He is normally quick to notify an admin if he sees vandalism. Jacob can be paranoid at times. His primary language is English. * : * : Lucas is a user who joined since June 2014. He used to be an administrator before going into a long period of inactivity. After coming back from inactivity, Lucas will try to help the wiki by reverting edits (for instance detrimental and unnecessary edits) and report detrimental users. * : * : * : A.K.A Owlaugh-Tiffee-OdoosTooSevanWanWan *rofl* Joined : April 2014, Loves Snow, His Creator is . * : * : Steve has had an account on Wikia since 2012, but only joined this wiki in April 2015. He was an addict to this game back in 2015, before quitting on Level 488. He resumed gameplay in February 2016, and hopes to eventually finish in the extreme long term, whenever the last level ever will be. He lives in SoCal, which has great weather and beaches. He also aims to make the wiki better! * :